Le hurlement du vent
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: Nezumi pense que Shion le déteste pour avoir laissé le corps de Safu dans ce building en feu et il se remémore quelques souvenirs, hors les choses vont se passer différemment de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Song-fic "Apologize" d'OneRepublic (légèrement modifié). Fluff sur la fin et happy end.


_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_ _  
(_ _ _J'entends ce que tu dis mais je ne peux pas faire un bruit)__ _  
_ _You tell me that you need me_ _  
(_ _ _Tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi)__

Nezumi avait toujours pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais détester quelque chose plus qu'il ne détestait No.6. Détester était d'ailleurs un bien petit mot, il haïssait de toute son âme cette ville, ce monstre d'acier qui lui avait tout pris. Il s'était retrouvé piégé, marqué comme un criminel en fuite et il rit jaune en repensant au comique de la situation vu les gens qui l'avaient affublé d'un tel surnom. Deux lettres et six chiffres qui avait faillit faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Dieu sait où il se serait retrouvé et surtout dans quel état si Shion n'avait pas ouvert sa fenêtre ce soir là et hurlé entre les gouttes de pluie. Nezumi grimaça en repensant à la personne qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Shion lui avait littéralement hurlé dessus, fou de rage qu'il l'ai forcé à abandonner Safu dans l'incendie du building même en sachant que l'âme et le cœur qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il avait hurlé mais à cet instant ses cris n'étaient plus ceux qui avaient sauvé Nezumi dans la tempête de la nuit, ils étaient ceux qui l'achevaient et Shion semblait être la tempête elle-même. Nezumi ne voulait pas se remémorer les rares moments où il avait vu Shion dans cet état là mais les souvenirs semblaient s'imposer sans son accord.

Nezumi revoyait son compagnon chez Rikiga, l'un des premiers jours de son arrivée de l'autre côté. Comme souvent, le plus grand s'était vu offrir une proposition peu recommandable, beaucoup de gens le désiraient et il savait que s'il acceptait il pourrait gagner énormément d'argent même si évidemment le choix ne lui avait jamais parut compliqué, il n'accepterait pas. Il était hors de question de satisfaire les besoins sexuels d'hommes plus pervers les uns que les autres.

 _Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
(_ _ _Puis tu pars et coupe les liens, mais attends)__ _  
_ _You tell me that you're sorry_ _  
(_ _ _Tu me dis que t'es désolé)__ _  
_ _Didn't think you'd turn around, and say..._ _  
(Je ne_ _ _pensais pas que tu me tournerais le dos, et dirais...)__

Mais ce soir-là, Shion s'était énervé. Il s'était jeté à la gorge de Rikiga et l'avait étranglé jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à demander pardon à Nezumi. Il aurait pu le tuer si l'autre n'était pas intervenu. Nezumi était habitué à vivre dans le monde de la violence mais pour Shion ce n'était pas le cas, il avait vécu son enfance et une partie de son adolescence enfermé entre les précieuses parois invisibles de No.6 et il n'avait pas sa place de l'autre côté, du moins c'est ce qu'avait cru Nezumi jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une partie de sa colère. Celle qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous empêche de penser correctement, celle qui vous fait perdre le contrôle de vos pensées et qui raisonne à votre place. Il avait eu de bons réflexes et l'avait attrapé avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Nezumi ne voulait pas que Shion devienne comme lui, il voulait le garder pur aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'était débattu et avait ordonné à son nouveau compagnon de le lâcher. Nezumi l'avait attrapé par le bras et ils avaient quitté l'appartement.

« - Lâche moi Nezumi ! Il n'avait pas à te traiter ainsi ! Tu n'es pas une prostituée et tu ne le seras jamais ! Elles gagnent leur vie comme elles le peuvent, mais toi tu ne vas pas faire ça tu ne peux pas faire ça tu-

\- Shion ? Tais-toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Ai-je l'air de vouloir vendre mes charmes ? »

Shion s'était arrêté, hébété, avait de reprendre sa respiration et de répondre.

« - Non..

\- Bien. Tu peux te calmer maintenant, on rentre. »

 _It's too late to apologize, it's too late_ _  
(_ _ _C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)__ _  
_ _I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_ _  
(_ _ _J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)__

Shion le détestait maintenant. Il n'allait plus prendre sa défense, plus jamais pensa Nezumi et cela lui fit plus mal que ça n'aurait du. Le jeune homme se fichait de ses économies, du temps qu'il avait passé à s'occuper de Shion quand personne n'aurait du avoir la priorité sur sa vie, il n'accordait plus aucune importance à tout ça et il senti ses jours se mouiller de larmes. Il pleurait, lui, l'homme sans cœur comme le surnommait Inukashi. Tout devint clair et Nezumi s'avoua ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire auparavant. Il aimait Shion. Cette petite personne aux cicatrices tourbillonnantes avait pris beaucoup de place dans sa vie dès l'instant où il l'avait sauvé. Nezumi se dit qu'il devait probablement être amoureux depuis le premier jour où il l'avait aperçu à crier ses poumons sous la pluie battante et que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il l'avait suivi et espionné de loin et que quiconque ose lui faire remarquer son trop jeune âge de l'époque pour ressentir de tels sentiments, il s'occuperait personnellement de lui.

Maintenant que la vérité s'était imposée devant ses yeux il n'avait plus qu'à oublier tout ça. Il préférait partir très loin de No.6 et ne plus jamais penser à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas d'un monde où Shion n'était pas avec lui. C'était terriblement cliché mais également terriblement vrai. Nezumi songea avec amertume que tout lui rappelait le jeune homme. Les fleurs qui portaient le même nom sans autant le faire resplendir, la pluie qui tombait trop fort durant les tempêtes, le vent qui hurlait la vie et défiait les autres éléments. Le monde entier était Shion ou peut-être était-ce le contraire et Nezumi ne savait pas s'il devait se frapper pour le remarquer seulement maintenant ou pour réellement avoir des pensées si niaises. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, sûrement parce que sans Shion il avait réellement perdu un morceau de lui.

 _I'd take another chance, take a fall_ _  
(_ _ _J'aurais pris une autre opportunité, je serais tombé)__ _  
_ _Take a shot for you_ _  
(_ _ _Je me serais pris une balle pour toi)__

Nezumi sentait encore les lèvres de Shion sur les siennes pendant son stupide baiser de soi-disant bonne nuit. Cela ressemblait trop peu à un souvenir alors Nezumi ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans un regard particulier, mélange de rouge et violet. Celui de Shion. Il se recula par réflexe et comme dans les pièces de théâtre qu'il avait joué il porta machinalement les mains à ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés mais il ne rêvait pas et n'était pas sur scène, le jeu quant à lui n'était que trop réel.

« - Shion ? »

Devant lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était en larmes.

« - Shion, que se passe-t-il ? »

Nezumi le prit par les bras et le secoua, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas d'explications ?

« - Ne..Nezumi je.. je.. pardooooon »

Et il se jeta de nouveau dans les bras protecteurs de son compagnon. Comment ça, pardon ?

« - Shion ? Que se passe-t-il ? Veux-tu bien arrêter de pleurnicher trente seconde ?

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis ! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que.. que tu n'avais rien fait de mal bien au contraire, Safu.. Safu était déjà partie, je savais que ce n'était pas elle mais ça a été ma seule amie pendant si longtemps et je l'aimais vraiment énormément et.. Nezumi je suis si désolé, s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie je.. je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, j'ai fait une erreur en te disant tous ces mots affreux, merci pour toi je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas j'en mourrai.. »

Nezumi restait les bras ballants, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Pourquoi Shion s'excusait-il alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ?

« - Shion, calme toi. »

Le plus petit sanglotait toujours dans ses bras et Nezumi ressentait toute sa douleur.

« - Shion, je ne vais pas te laisser, regarde moi. »

Les cheveux blancs se redressèrent légèrement et le visage pâle apparu.

« - Je ne vais pas te laisser.

\- J'ai été horrible avec toi, j'ai dis toutes ces choses que je ne pensais pas et-

\- Tais-toi. Tout le monde dit des choses qu'il ne pense pas. Cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais et surtout cela n'enlève rien de ce que je peux ressentir.. Au contraire, Shion. J'ai compris. Je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses ! Je veux vivre avec toi, tout le temps, pour toujours, hors de question que tu me laisses ici seul et que tu repartes voir cette prostituée ou Dieu sait-qui.. »

Cette..prostituée ?

« - Shion.. De qui tu parles ?

\- Tu sais bien ! Ne fais pas l'innocent.. celle que tu as embrassé le premier jour où nous sommes sortis.. »

Le jour où.. Oh. Oh d'accord. Shion était jaloux d'une fille dont Nezumi peinait à se rappeler l'existence. Parce qu'il l'avait embrassé pour éviter qu'elle ne réclame son du et qu'elle ne prenne Shion avec elle. Apparemment il avait oublié ce léger détail alors Nezumi se pencha et embrassa Shion. Longtemps. Fortement. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de cette fille.

« - Heureux ?

\- Mmmmh.. de toute façon qu'elle essaye de revenir te voir.. elle verra de quelle bois je me chauffe.. et vas-y que je réclame un baiser et toi vas-y que je lui donne..»

Pendant que Shion murmurait toutes sortes de paroles étranges dans son coin, Nezumi haussa un sourcil et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Il prit la main du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui partageait désormais réellement sa vie et ils se dirigèrent vers leur maison.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire : Shion était jaloux. Il était jaloux quand tout dans la vie de Nezumi semblait tourner autour de lui, des rôles qu'il interprétait au vent qui hurle les soirs de tempête.

 _And I need you like a heart needs a beat_ _  
(_ _ _Et j'ai besoin de toi comme un coeur a besoin d'un battement)__ _  
_ _But it's nothin new_ _  
(_ _ _Mais c'est pas nouveau)__ _  
_


End file.
